Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to analyzing a person's movement, such as gait. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and a system to record synchronized 3D kinematic and kinetic data as a person ambulates.
Related Art
Current gait lab configurations utilize a force plate that is built into the floor or otherwise requires a dedicated room and considerable time and expertise to set up. The force plate and set-up time can be expensive. In addition, the force plate constrains the patient to a straight line of motion or walking.